puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prosperity
This is an article about a pirate. For the Hunter Ocean flag, see Prosperity (flag). - - }} Prosperity is a senior officer and damsel of the crew in the flag Oceanus Expeditus on the Cobalt Ocean. Economic Accomplishments * Owns the shipyard Creidhne's Crafts on . * Owns the tailor The Liquor Closet on . * Owns the weavery Will Weave for Beer on Kirin Island. Other Contributions and Accomplishments * Served as captain of Mutatis Mutandis, King Of Cobalt and Pirates at the Disco. * Served as co-captain of Royal Hand, the first Imperial ranked crew on Cobalt. * Served as senior officer of Fortune Cookies, , , Moogles of Mayhem, Redemption, The Shadowy Balrogs, Turquality, Bravado and other crews briefly. * Served as princess of A Song For The Deaf, Anonymity, Indestructible Fury, Cobalt, Trust, Fuego, and Eleventy. * Served as queen of Megalomania. * Governed , and . * Won a Nemesis and Hypnos doll. * Purchased a pure parrot familiar. * Won a tan monkey familiar in an automated swordfighting tournament on March 6, 2008. * Purchased a pure monkey familiar on March 31, 2008. * Purchased a pure parrot familiar on June 13, 2008. * Purchased a white OCL monkey on August 19, 2008. * Purchased a pure octopus familiar on August 26, 2008. Biography Prosperity began her Puzzle Pirates journey in the Alpha testing on the Azure Ocean as a different pirate. However, she moved to Cobalt on Febuary 16th, 2005, the day it was opened. After a few months, she found a place in the The Occifer's Club, where she was promoted to senior officer. Over time she became the main representative for the crew in the flag Something Powerful. As Something Powerful started to dissolve, she left the crew and joined Lost, of the flag A Song For The Deaf. In Lost she spent a term as captain, but for the most part she was a senior officer. Prosperity retired for 2 months as she switched to the name Amorae and helped the crew Redemption grow to one of the largest and most active in the ocean. After some internal conflict, she came back to the game as Prosperity and teamed up with Gothmog in The Shadowy Balrogs. They created the flag Anonymity where she served as princess and played an active part in blockading. After internal conflicts caused the flag to dissolve, Prosperity decided to go independent and make many one-man crews. She changed the name about three to eight times a day based on what she felt like at the time. She finally settled on the name King of Cobalt. The crew name was based off the fact that a good friend of hers, Gothmog, proclaims himself to be the King of Cobalt. So, Prosperity made the crew and was immediately joined by Gothmog, Urgghh, Caitlinarr, and several others. After achieving enough fame they created a flag named Cobalt where she served as Princess. At the start of the new year, King of Cobalt split up and a small remnant merged into Blackout. Pharaoh asked Prosperity to join his crew to help build it up, and she did. Pharaoh decided to quit the game, and she became captain of Mutatis Mutandis and Princess of Indestructible Fury. As her crew grew inactive, Prosperity moved to Turquality where she was senior officer and became princess of the flag Trust. When her crew decided to leave and create the flag Fuego, she did and became a founding member of it. Her old flag A Song for the Deaf began to rebuild, so Prosperity has recently rejoined to have the fun they had in the past. After a spur of the moment decision to blockade Tigerleaf Mountain in early December, A Song for the Deaf lost their first two rounds due to being heavily outjobbed. However, after raising their jobbing offer to paying 5k a round, they won the last 3 rounds and the entire blockade. The island was lost two weeks later to The Widow Queen due to the flag leaders having real life conflicts. A Song for the Deaf's leader, Yorkyblue began to disappoint the rest of the flag, so most of the flag left to form the flag Megalomania, a flag similar to A Song for the Deaf with different leadership. However, the pirates found that their lives became too busy to maintain an active blockading flag, so Megalomania split up on good terms. Prosperity hasn't currently decided what her next home in the game will be, so she resides in a solo crew named Pirates at the Disco in the flag Eleventy. Prosperity is well-known for being a blunt pirate and one of the most commonly seen high-stakes, female poker player on the ocean. Even more, she is known for her many blockade efforts alongside other famed pirates. Besides playing poker and blockading, Prosperity busies herself by working in her tailor, The Liquor Closet, which she has owned and managed alongside Beardydoug since the original colonization of Kirin Island. She can be described as obsessed with gold. She is the proud owner of the most gold clothing on the ocean, and is constantly expanding her collection which can be seen on display at The Liquor Closet on Kirin Island. At the end of February in the year 2007, Prosperity purchased a parrot familiar. She recoloured the familiar black and gold, and renamed it Lust in hopes of having a familiar for each of the Seven Deadly Sins one day. On March 6, 2008 Prosperity won her second familiar, a tan monkey in an automated swordfighting tournament. She continues buying pure coloured familiars and recolouring and renaming them in accordance with her Seven Deadly Sins theme. At this time she has 5 out of 7 for her collection. =Blockades= Prosperity has played a large part in the following blockades: |valign=top style=" " width=25%| * (Loss) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Win) * (Loss) * (Win) * (Win) |}